Morder mansion
by Lustig Morder
Summary: What happens when a murderer and his cronies get a group of Disney characters and some strangers that might have more in common than they thought together? Mayhem and eventual insanity. Enjoy your stay at Morder Mansion.
1. The invitations part 1

_Kevin_  
Kevin watched from a distance a mugger attack an old man and steal his wallet. He followed the mugger until he was in a one-exit alley. Kevin smiled. He was planning on him going in there.

Jake Wong had just succesfully robbed three people that day, and had collected $247. He walked into the alley behind his apartment and tried to open the backdoor, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, but to no avail. Then he heard footsteps coming behind him. He turned around to see a silhoette of a man coming towards him. He grabbed his gun. "Who the hell are you?" The figure just kept walking towards him.

Without hesitation Jake fired two shots at the figure with his 9mm. The figure dropped. He ran over to it. It was Annabelle Jacobs, the appartment landlord. In haste he threw the body in the dumpster. He turned back to the door to see a small white note.

_A mugger and now a murderer. That's no way to live Jake.  
P.S. look behind you_

Jake slowly turned around and saw another silhoette. It looked exactly like the first. "I killed you!" He shot his four remaining bullets but the figure didn't go down. In frustration he threw the gun at it, only for it to catch it. It slowly walked towards him. He backed up until he hit a brick wall. He desperately tried to open the door again.

Finally he just tried to tackle the figure. He ran up to it and was about to tackle it when it pistol-whipped him in the face. He fell down crashing his face into the dumpster. The figure then grabbed a bullet he was carrying from his pocket and loaded it into the gun. He shot Jake in the head and put the gun in his cold hand, all while humming a goery demise.

Kevin wiped his hands together. This job never stops being fun. He turned from the dead body when he saw a man standing in the entryway. It walked up to him and gave him a letter. Kevin looked down at it for a second and then looked back up to see the building across the street. "Hmm, nice." Kevin said, impressed. He opened the envelope and read the letter. "Please come stay at the Morder manor, yada yada, signed Daniel Morder. Well this looks interesting, never been to the Disney Universe before."

_Kaylah  
_At that moment, Kaylah was in a getaway car shooting at the cops. When they got back to the hideout, they divided their money and parted. Kaylah the least amount of money even though she had to be the one to disable the cameras and open the safe. When she got home she went to go to sleep when she saw a man sitting on one of her chairs.

She looked around and grabbed a knife. She ran up and stabbed the man in the head. No blood came out. She blinked and then saw she had just stabbed her chair, nothing more. "What the hell?" She looked at the seat of the chair and saw a letter. She opened the envelope and read. "Dear Kaylah, you are invited to come to Morder manor. We need you to fix some electrical problems. If you agree, you will recieve $1000, if not, we will report you to the local police and we have pictures of you in the banks. Don't be stupid." _Well, _she thought to herself, _I guess I'm going to have to find directions to Morder manor._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Kevin is Kegusaran 14, and Kaylah is Mykklaw.  
Next chapter will have the other four, and then the third chapter will have Morder manor.  
Read and review.


	2. the invitations part 2

A/N I want to thank Allielongbottom, CPG, pettiteprincess, and ferretWARLORD for saying yes to Morder manor. Sorry Mr. Tava that it couldn't work out, but it's not like either of us really cared. This will be set actually while the new people are coming to the manor instead of getting the invite like the last two. Sorry for misleading you. Why the hell am I dragging these author notes out so long, well why the hell are you still reading them?

* * *

_Tabatha_  
Tabatha was riding in a taxi to Morder manor. She looked out to see they were crossing a bridge to get to a small island. She had gotten the invite from some guy she didn't know who appeared and disappeared out of thin air. Normally she wouldn't have gone, but the man had beaten Rigby to a pulp so she thought he was a trustworthy fellow.

When the cabby stopped she looked out to see a huge mansion probably ten stories tall and a mile wide. It took up the entire space of the island with only about five feet of walking space around the building. There was a balcony on the top floor, and she thought she could see gargoyles. She then walked to the front door to see a few others there as well.

There was a tall slightly pale 13 year old guy wearing an addidas shirt, jeans, a nike cap, and sunglasses. Standing next to him was a slightly shorter 13 year old girl with dark skin and long dark hair. She was wearing a regular white T-shirt and denim jeans. Then an odd sight was a ferret with a robe on standing on it's hind legs standing on the shoulder of the first kid. She walked up to the door.

"Hey, do you guys run this place?" They all shook their head. The girl put out her hand. "Hi I'm Kaylah." Tabatha shook it. "We were invited here, but the doors are locked. We've been waiting here awhile." The other two walked over. The boy spoke first. "Names Kevin, friends call me Kev." The ferret bowed. "My name is Ferret. My friends call me FW." Tabatha introduced herself. "So... did anyone else get an invitation from some creepy disappearing guy?" They all nodded.

Behind them a cab pulled up.

_Lucas  
_Lucas had spent the last ten minutes in a cab with a girl in the back seat with him. She was wearing expensive looking clothes and looked to be about 16. Her suitcase was huge and looked very expensive. He had tried makin conversation but she seemed way too uptight and snobby to actually respect. He sighed.

He was comin here to see if he could live here. He had just been kicked out from the orphanage in Madison, and he needed a new home. A few years ago his abusive alcoholic uncle died and he was taken to the last chance orphanage. It wasn't by any means an upgrade. The people were meaner than junkyard dogs, and the building were probably to go down if a gnat were to land on it.

All he had was his cowboy hat his dad gave him before he and his mom got killed in the 9/11 attack, and a duffle bag full of clothes.

When trying again to talk to the girl sittin next to him, she rubbed him the wrong way. "You look worse than the people that clean my house. How bad was the work home you came from?" Lucas tried shaking that off. "I don't come from a workhouse, I'm from Madison South Dakota. The place I was livin at got closed and now I need someplace to live, that's why I'm going to Morder manor."

The girl looked him up and down. "Isn't South Dakota famous for being nothing but hicks?" Again trying to ignore the insult, Lucas responded. "No. That's basically almost every state surrounding it, South Dakota has nothing in it, so no hicks, just no anything really." She looked at Lucas' hat. "So how would you explain that." She said while pointing to his cowboy hat.

At this point Lucas was going to hit her when he saw the big house coming up. _Thank you lord and everything allmighty. _He thought to himself. As soon as the car stopped he bolted out. He then remembered his duffle bag and went back for it only to see the cab driving away. Sighing he walked towards the door, followed by the girl.

After their greetings Lucas asked Kevin why they were standing outside. "Doors won't open." Tabatha looked at the sky. "It looks like it's gonna rain soon." Then they heard a deep rumbling sound. The first thought was thunder, but then the ground started to shake and the ground cracked. From inside the crack there came a huge blaze of fire. From that fire emerged ten figures. And at the same time, a light shone from the sky as nine figures gently fell from the sky. Soon before the group stood Disney characters, with the exception of a carmel skinned, slightly overweight girl with orange-brown hair.

Before any of them could question, the doors opened wide, and an eerie yet calm and clear voice spoke from nowhere. "Come in, come in from the rain." And then it started to rain. The group of kids and Disney characters rushed in, and the doors closed behind them with a quiet _click._

* * *

If you don't know how the voice sounds... think of it kind of like Scarecrow's voice from batman the animated series. If you already have a thought to what it sounds like, then don't see what I mean. Also I'd for the last time like to thank all the fanfic authors who agreed to be in this. You will all get your own little PoV's, if you survive long enough. (Author fades away)


	3. then the lights went out

_Leanne  
_This was like a dream come true for her. Leanne was sitting at a big fancy table with the greatest Disney villains ever. There was Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, Frollo, AND SCAR! Then there was Ratigan, Gaston, and Zira. Ugh, well at least the others made up for it.

She couldn't hide a big goofy-looking grin as she saw her favorite villains. It took her awhile to pry her eyes away from them to notice some Disney heroes. There was Hercules, Aladdin and Jasmine, Nala, Ariel, Bell, Tarzan, Mulan, and Jim. Weird. Why would a bunch of Disney villains and heroes be in the same room? Maybe she should ask somebody. She looked to the dark haired girl sitting next her. "Do you know what this is all about?"

The girl shook her head. "No, me and the other kids got invitations, though they didn't say anything about Disney characters. Personally though I'm not complaining. I mean how many times do you get to eat with Disney villains?" Leanne nodded. "I know right! My name's Leanne." The girl responded. "My name's Kaylah. Wow everyone sure is acting really awkward." Leanne looked around. It was true, most of them were stiffly sitting down and not moving, except for some tall pale kid and a ferret who were drinking and laughing about something.

"Do you think maybe we should say something to break the ice?" But before Leanne could answer, the voice of the host came back. "_Greetings_." Everyone looked around. "_How are you all?"_ Boy that voice was creepy. It made Scar sound like Snow White. Jafar stood up and looked around. "Who and where are you exactly?" "_Please sit down and be quiet Jafar_." Jafar took his seat as the creepy monotone voice kept talking.

_"I am the owner of this great manor, and I am inside with you. This is merely a feast, that is all_." Hercules was the next to speak. "But I thought this was going to be a party in my honor?" Aladdin spoke. "I thought this was a wedding dinner for me and Jasmine?" Hades spoke next. "I just heard there was free food." Leanne giggled a little at that. Hades was always really funny in Hercules the movie.

The voice came back. "_This dinner is iin honor of all of you. For you see, each of you has something special about yourself. Whether having a free ride through life,"_ That rich girl smiled. _"having to go through almost every hardship in life,"_ Leanne could see a kid with a cowboy hat sigh a little, _"and some of you have expirenced death at the hands of other here, while they live happily, not being accounted for their murderous ways."_ The villains were visably glaring at the heroes. Nala, who was glaring at Scar equally, said "Not _all _of us are murderers." _"Whether you had a direct hand in it or not, you are still acountable." _Then out of the shadows of a corner of the room came a silhoetted figure.

Everyone looked at it. Leanne decided to speak up, though she did so reluctantly. "What's your name, again?" The shadow's head moved towards her, giving her goosebumps. _"Death." _And then the lights went out.

* * *

_Olivia  
_During the dinner, Olivia had just been sitting and minding her own business. She was a little disgusted with a few of the guests. Some of them made the cowboy hick look presentable. Then when the man came out, she couldn't deny the fact that she was frightened. He sounded worse than the man who was threatening her daddy about that scandel.

Then the lights went out. Leanne could hear the guest to her right get out of their chair, and in a few seconds a scream rang out. "AAAHHHHH!" Followed quickly by the voices last words for the night. _"Death has come, and deat has gone, and death shall come again."_

* * *

A/N: I know this was a really short chapter and that's why the next one is going to be twice as long, I just wanted to end this off on a creepy note. _Read and if you want review, or else death will come for you. _Don't you just love poets. (Fades away again.)


	4. accusations and ascending

A/N: I'll be doing Olivia again because I don't think I gave her a good long part. Aslo fi O scrwe up on spleling dont coment on itt plse. Nobody has so far so it seems redundant to put it here but still that gets me a little peeved. Anyway, also since Kaylah's part and was also pretty short I'll need to give her a long part, and I still need to do Ferret's. Crap I'm gonna need to grab a few cold ones before I continue. Well, here's Olivia and Ferret.

* * *

_Olivia  
_When the lights came back on, everyone immediately saw who the victim had been. It had been that redheaded princess. Uhhhh, what was her name? The one that was a fish and had an extremely annoying personality... A- something. Ashley? Amanda? Areth? Ariel? Yeah that was it. Ariel had been stabbed by a knife.

Olivia along with everyone else went over and crowded around her. Then the kid who had the complection of Edward started looking around at the others. "This may be a bad time to say, but I can't help but feel this would be sadder, if she wasn't kind of a bitch." Everyone stared at him. "Sorry, too soon." Then the fat girl picked up the corpse. What was she doing! "Whoa whoa, what the heck are you doing?" Olivia asked. "What, what's wrong?" She asked.

"There could be finger prints, the knife in her could have the killers fingerprints." She dropped the body and stared at Olivia. "Really! You don't freakin know who killed her? Wow you're idiotic. Does Ursula just need to wear an 'I killed a bimbo' shirt?" Olivia was a little shocked at this kids vulgar response. "How are we so sure it was Ursula. I heard someone near me get out of their chair when the lights went out and Ursula would've crushed any chair her fat ass was sitting on." Ursula had rage plastered all over her face.

Then Edward looked around again. "Am I the only one that remembers that death guy who just a little while ago was standing near Ariel at the end of the table?" Then that rat thing on his shoulders spoke. "It seems that way, but let's not bring up logic until after the cat fight gets over with." Ursula got inbetween the two girls. "Listen, the pale kid made a good point." "See now you ruined it." The ferret said to the Edward look alike. "My name's Kevin miss hungry hungry hippo shit." Pale face said. She glared at Kevin and then started talking agan. "That death guy could've easily killed her."

Kevin gasped. "You mean the guy freakin named DEATH who was talking suspiciously the whole time and was extremly close to where the victim was and after the death said and I quote 'Death has come and death will come again' might just be the killer. That's some grade A detective shit. Oh no, extremly brilliant since all I had to do was throw that idea OUT!" Everyone just stared at Kevin.

"Sorry bout that." Kevin muttered. Olivia was now slightly afraid of ghost boy. "Either way," she said slowly, "we still should search for finger prints. We can do that tommorow, we should rest right now." Now the hick spoke up. "Why the hell don't we leave now and never come back? I mean, we could stay and rish our lives, but it's Ariel. The worst thing here that happened is the cancellation of Little mermaid 4." Olivia was down right appalled now. "What if it had been you? Wouldn't you want to see your killer be caught?"

The boy glared. "If I were dead I wouldn't be seeing much of anything. And I don't want that to happen to me so I am going to leave." He walked out the dining hall door and went to the exit.

_Ferret  
_After cowboy hat guy left, everyone else stood around awkward. "So, I guess we're just gonna sleep here with a killer in the house?" "Killer in the hooouuuse." Kevin said. Ferret had a look of disgust. "You just ripped off Family guy." "No I quoted Family guy." "No that was a rip-off." "Quote." "RIP OFF" "Quote." "Hyppocrite!" Ferret jumped off of his shoulders. "I'm gonna go find a bed room." Ratigan jumped onto Kevin's shoulder. "Mister... Kevin was it? What was that all about?" "Hmm?" Kevin didn't seem to notice Ratigan at first. "Oh, just some stuff. Somethin bout a squirrel monster story or somethin." Ratigan slowly got off of Kevin's shoulder.

That's when Ferret got out of ear shot. The rest just sounded like mumbo jumbo. He walked up some stairs and saw a hall full of closed doors. "Eenie meenie miny moe." He opened the fourth door to the left. What he saw was a curious sight. There were a bunch of computers there. Then he saw a silhouette standing in the corner. It was death! "AAAHHHH!" He screamed and ran back down the stairs and back into the dining room.

He was panting. Everyone looked at him. "What happened?" Hercules asked. "Death." "Where was he at?" "Floor up, fourth floor to the right I think." Ferret said between gasps for air. Then the doors opened again. This time it was coboy hat. "The doors are locked." Then the uptight chick started talking, so Ferret tuned her out. Something about "Looks like you won't be able to weasel out of this one." Ferret thought only female dogs could be bitches, but he was proven wrong. Then Hercules said "I'll go get that guy." Then some of the other Disney characters started saying they'd come along. Soon the only Disney characters left were Jafar, Scar, Zira, Hades, Ursula, Jasmine, Gaston, Mulan, Jim, and Belle. It still felt a little crowded.

"So, my name's ferret, and yours?" He said aloud. "AAAHHH!" They heard the screams from upstairs. Followed by that voice.

_With your numbers decreasing,  
and everyone deceasing,  
there's only a thing to calm your fright,  
go ahead and sleep for the night._

* * *

A/N And Ferret's was kinda short too. Next chapter I'll probably do him again and Kaylah. Then I'll go back to Kevin and Tabatha and Leanne and all that crap. Read and review and everything, just wanted to update so you folks won't lose interest. Hope you have a wonderful time at Morder mansion, the best place to stay and bring the family. _You won't regret it. _


	5. argument and casualty

_Kaylah  
_Kaylah and some of the others were put in a room while everyone else went to their own rooms. She was in the same room as Leanne, Kevin, Scar, Zira, and Lucas. She could tell Lucas felt uncomfortable as he just sat near the corner and stayed silent reading a book. Kevin seemed a little relaxed, which Kaylah thought was a little odd. Who could feel relaxed or even a little at ease in a situation like this?

Leanne had a semi-creepy smile on her face that just creeped Kaylah out. She kept talking to Scar all fangirl like. Kaylah could easily tell Scar was wanting to change the subject or at least get away from her, so he moved over to Kevin. Kevin, who looked like he had slept, opened one eye and looked at Scar. "Get the f*ck away from me you dumb little piece of crap." Scar had a huge look of offense. Kevin just went back to sleeping. Kaylah watched as Leanne stomped over to Kevin. _This should be fun. _Kaylah thought to herself.

Leanne smacked Kevin awake. Kevin got up and smacked her right back. "Bitch! What your problem?" Leanne gave a snarl. "How dare you insult the greatest Disney villain ever!" "Greatest Disney vil- He's as smart as a worker ant, as strong as a dying mosquito, and as threatening as a dung beetle. The only thing he ever did was push Mufasa off a cliff. Woopedeedooda. Guess what, that don't mean crap! And you of all people who is supposed to be a fan of Disney can't even SEE THIS! When the world is full of hypocrites like you that's when we know it's gone to hell. And now that's sounding pretty damn plausible! I mean what the fuck did we do TO GET TRAPPED IN HERE WITH SOME FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT WHO IS KILLING US! THAT'S RIGHT WE'RE GONNA DIE AND RIGHT NOW YOU'RE DEFENDING A DAMN COWARD BECAUSE I CALLED HIM OUT ON IT!" Kevin smacked her across the face and sat back down on his bed. Leanne seemed to be taken aback by the shouting. As was Kaylah. Since when did this kid get so pissed off. Everyone watched him slowly close his glaring eyes.

Kaylah decided to try to start a non-violent conversation. "So Leanne, where are you from?" She looked up while still rubbing her cheek from where a hand print was left. "I'm from New Orleans. Dr. Facilier couldn't make it here, so he told me to come in his place." Kaylah looked a little confused. "Wait, why would Dr Facilier have you go here for him, and since when did he get out of hell, or start friending people?" Leanne shifted her eyes a bit before leaving the room. Kaylah was immediately suspicious.

Scar started shivering. "Why the hell is the bloody air conditioner on so much?" Kaylah thought about this before responding. "Well, the air density dropped just a little bit with us being at the top of a hill. Therefore" Kevin held up his hand. "Ok, I can tell you have at least a few brain cells so hopefully you'll be able to understand when I say that you need to speak english or just not answer the dumbass' question whatsoever. Holy shit just shut up." Kaylah also left the room after that. _What the hell was that douche bag's problem! _"_Hello." _Kaylah turned around to see the silhouette. "Shit. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Uhhhhhhhh... Death  
_Looking at the screens, being able to see everyone and everything. It was a little funny to see these little mice scurry to where one was but is no longer. Oh they were amusing indeed. Studying carefully, it was noticed that some were not in attendance with the audience gathering in the hall. Such insensitivity these lower beings had. Maybe a little message should be able to give them, a little... incentive.  
_"Hello little ones,  
whose numbers are few.  
Death has come after,  
another of you.  
And one by one,  
you will bite the dust,  
the next shall die,  
because of his lust."  
_For being mentally slow, the mice all seemed to get the message clearly as they all faced the soon to be victim. Well, they can be allowed a little time to drown in their fear. With this new information on how they socially reacted when put in an enclosed area, new plans need to be made. A new list shall be formed, and there shall be some more unfortunate casualties to be had. Yes... this is just the first night.

* * *

A/N Boy it's been a long time. Sorry to say that my computers been broken and it sucks because I had the chapter pretty much done when it broke. Anyway, well... bye Kaylah, maybe. Really I don't even know whats gonna happen next I'm makin this up as I go. But I have finally picked who the killer is, so why not, try to guess who the killer is in a review. Sorry that this chapter was kinda short but after having the computer broke for so long it's been hard getting back in the mansion mood. But here's the update anyway, next chapter will be Kevin and Tabatha. Read and review if ya would. Thank you and no more fading away.


	6. accidental deaths

A/N: I know I'm running a tad bit late on updating this but I'm also working on Big Brother nd trying to write a trilogy for another story so I've been busy, add working the last of the summer away and school almost starting and you've got a stressed out author write here folks. Sorry bad write right joke. Anyway, here's the next chapter of the highly anticipated (somewhat) morder mansion.

* * *

_Kevin  
_Kevin was one of the first to the scene. He had heard the scream the same as everyone else. While at the spot, he realised there were some figures missing. Where was Ursula, or Tabatha, or even that damn harpy Leanne. Kevin decided the best thing to do was rally the troops.

"Hey guys listen up!" He yelled. "Let's all meet in the dining hall to see who we have left."

_"Hello little ones,  
whose numbers are few.  
Death has come after,  
another of you.  
And one by one,  
you shall bite the dust,  
the next shall die,  
because of his lust."_

Kevin and everyone else turned to Frollo. He went even whiter than he was before. "Shit." Kevin said inwardly. "Ok, again let's just go to the dining hall, then we'll be able to defend ourselves better." Everyone nodded slowly. Everyone walked over to the dining hall and when getting there, they saw a peculiar sight. Ursula, Tabatha, and Leanne sitting around the table talking and eating. Thy noticed the crowd coming in. "Hi Scar." Leanne said somewhat flirtatiously. "Where's Kaylah at?" Tabatha asked, concerned. Ursula continued to eat.

Kevin decided to sit down and try to calm himself. "We are pretty sure that Kaylah got killed, and you three are the only ones that weren't there." Tabatha put up her hands. "Well it's not like we did it, I just came down here cause I was hungry and I found these two down here." Leanne just alternated between a loving glance at Scar and a hate-filled glare at Kevin. Ursula just kept eating. Kevin stood up. "Then why didn't you come over when you heard the scream or death's voice?" Tabatha answered. "We didn't hear those things, we didn't even know something went wrong." Leanne now full time glared at Kevin who returned the hate. Ursula just kept eating.

Tabatha countinued to talk. "Did you forget that there is a crazy man called death roming the house, you know, the guy who killed almost all of those characters! Hercules, Maleficent, Aladdin..." At this Jasmine started crying. Kevin sighed and sat down again. "Sorry, just got riled up. Sorry guys." Tabatha nodded, accepting the apology, Leanne glared, and Ursula fell down off of her chair dead.

* * *

_Tabatha  
_Like everyone else, Tabatha nearly jumped when Ursula fell down. She quickly checked her pulse to find that she was dead. "That doesn't make sense." Tabathat looked up to see Lucas was pondering something. "What?" "Well, death said that the next would die from lust. You'd think that would go to Frollo." Tabatha gave Lucas a curious look. "so your saying that Ursula was an accident?" "That's a way of putting it." Kevin said. Ferret decided to call it a night, since it was night time. "Well I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow." Nobody even noticed him leaving. Tabatha saw him go though, and while everyone else was still talking, she slipped away and followed Ferret.

She saw him go to the top floor, which was weird. His room was on the second floor. What would he be doing at the top, the fifth floor. She saw him go to the balconey. There he sat down and looked up at the sky, which was very cloudy and hinting towards rain. She spyed on him for a little bit until he spoke. "Whoever you are, you can just kill me now." Tabatha got up from her hiding spot and walked over to Ferret. "I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted to know why you were here."

Ferret sighed. "Well, just a month ago the love of my life got killed. She was at her job at an apartment, she was the landlord and she was checking it, when she got attacked in a back ally. She got shot numerous times, and was thrown in a dumpster. I don't know why she was killed. She didn't have any money on her and she didn't do anything to hurt others. She just got killed. And now it's my turn. I haven't done anything, but yet here I am, in a haunted mansion remake with a murderer trying to kill me and everyone else here. Maybe it's for the better. Then I can see Annabelle again."

Tabatha was deeply moved by his story. "Wow." It was all she could say at the moment. Ferret chuckled to himself. "It's time to go back inside, it's gonna start raining here in the next few seconds. And sure enough, it started to rain.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been awhile with morder mansion, but here's the next chapter. Later today I think I have enough creativity to write again so stay tuned for something or other. Sorry it wasn't my longest chapter but I feel that a good range for the chapters is what I need. From 850 to 1050 a chapter and this is about 950. So with that said, read and review. Goodbye, and good reading.


	7. death's plan

A/N I am really getting irritated. I have all of these new ideas for plots and characters, but sadly, they don't fit into anything that I know. But before I go to the new ideas I feel it my civic duty to at least continue my apparent magnum opus (or at least for right now), so let's go back into Morder mansion.

* * *

_Leanne_

Leanne was arguing with Kevin about the murders and after a little while she pushed him onto the table. He got up and hit her across the face. She then kicked him in the man parts. somehow being able to stay up, though stumbling and gasping a little, Kevin was able to hit her again.

Leanne grabbed a plate and smashed it over his head. He grabbed a fork and stabbed her arm. This fight lasted until that one snotty girl came to break it up. She kept going on about how it was important to stick together. But f*ck that the bastard deserves a few more good hits. But apparently Douche Big-a-hoe was thinking the same about Leanne because he responded by punching her in the face. Rich girl once again tried to resolve the fight, but to no effect.

After about a minute or so and several more injuries, (more on his side Leanne was happy to think) Gaston pulled the two apart and hoisted them in the air. "Put me down you whiny excuse for a villain!" Kevin stopped struggling. "AND YET YOU LIKE SCAR!" "SHUT UP, SCAR'S AWESOME!" Leanne would have kept struggling but she felt a sharp pain from the back of her head and she fainted. (Small joke if you ever read that 'Be careful what you wish for' story she wrote).

When she woke up, she saw she was in a room with a passed out Kevin. _Ugh, _she thought, _why do I have all of the bad luck?_

She tried getting out but the doors were locked. "Son of a" "Bitch." She turned around to see Kevin had woken up. She glowered at him. Then the voice came up.

_How naughty you little puppets can be,  
giving these two sacrifices to me.  
Accidents don't happen, no matter what mood,  
just look at the last one, with a lust for food.  
So I can now say that one of these two will die,  
who it is will be decided by I.  
But let us here their pitiful plea,  
let them beg, drop down on their knees.  
Just remember it is not my fault this time,  
all that I did was sit here and rhyme._

Leanne looked at Kevin. She was half happy at the thought of this prick dying, but half frightened realising it could be her. Either way, she was anxious. But then Kevin walked over to her. She expected him to give her one last punch or insult, but instead he extended his hand. Leanne just looked at for about a minute before she shook it slowly. Then from one wall a slot came open and revealed a little compartment with a gas mask. Kevin walked over and picked it up.

Leanne looked worried. She was about to try to grab the thing from him when she watched him walk over to her and give it to her. She looked into his eyes and saw something she didn't think she'd ever see coming from the bastard. Happiness. She, almost reluctantly, put on the gas mask, and watched as from the walls there came a green mist. She actually felt some sorrow as she watched Kevin breathe in the air, and soon cough, followed by wheezing. He looked at her with a face that could say a thousand words, but the only word she heard was "Sorry."

* * *

_Ferret_

It was safe to say Ferret wasn't the only one who felt guilty for having those two locked up. It had been unanimous that they leave those two in there, so they could settle their differences or at least so they didn't have to hear them.

But then they heard that blasted new little poem, from probably the demented love child of Dr. Suess and Edgar Allen Poe. Then they realised they had kinda just had a hand in murder. Ferret watched as they unsuccesfully tried to pry open the door. Ferret had thought that the two inside would be making more noise, but maybe the door just cancelled the noise.

Then after a few minutes went by, they heard a _click _noise. then the door slowly opened. The first thing Ferret saw was somebody in a gas mask. This got a jump from more than one person. Then Leanne took off the mask. Ferret then looked past her to see the body of Kevin. But, actually, he saw the body stir! "Guys, I don't think he's dead."

* * *

So the smoke failed to do its job. Who would have guessed? Death continued to muse this over. These pathetic little mice have done nothing. In fact it wasn't even funny anymore. The most they have done is complain and fight, there have been no _real _accusations, just short bursts of paranoia. Maybe a goal would get their fragile little minds set a little better. After all, by the way they have been going, it's not like they were never really _there _to begin with. Maybe that little psycho Kevin might be useful for something.

* * *

A/N: By popular demand, the next chapter of Morder Mansion. A little late huh? Sorry, but me and my friend Kegs have been working on another story and believe it or not... THERE ARE CAMEO'S! So at least I'm looking forward to it, but first I gotta hear back from people but for right now, here's some more mansion.


	8. damn wasps

been awhile huh? anyway my computer broke down a week back, along with all electronics at my house, so here's for the lost time!

* * *

_Olivia_

So Edward nearly died to save bitchy girl. Whoulda thought? Olivia still didn't understand, but one thing she did know was that death hasn't been on his A game. The old pervy guy wasn't axed, and now little psycho is still alive. This calls for criticism.

"Well at least we know death sucks at his job." They had just gotten done moving Kevin to the dining hall. Then they heard the speaker with death's voice, only now it was a little less... calm.

_"I'm terribly sorry to say,  
and I hate to interrupt you lot,  
but if you keep talking like that,  
I'm afraid you're going to get shot."_

"Oh I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve there? Pointing out your failures? Now the lunatic sounded exceptionally irritated.

_"I do hate to repeat myself,  
to the small-minded fools.  
But if you don't cease talking,  
you'll die by one of my tools."_

Olivia was enjoying getting under this freak's skin. "So that's why fat ass died instead of the old perv? That's why skeleton skin is still around? Yeah that makes sence. Next you're gonna say anorexic asian girl will go down and then the weasel dies."

Everyone looked astonished at Olivia, but she didn't care. She really needed to get rid of some anger. "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU FAILED AND YOU KNOW IT!"

_"... I have thought up a fun game.  
it includes a good amount of torture and maim.  
Insanity and murder, a wonderful pair,  
I wouldn't want to be standing right there."_

Then the lights went out.

* * *

_Lucas_

When the lights turned back on, Lucas felt something on his arm. "What the-." It felt like a little bite. He brushed his arm and a wasp flew off. Crap, he was getting paranoid.

He looked around and saw that nothing had happened. Everyone else just stood around and looked for anything out of place, like he was. Then Olivia, as always, went off again about some crap, really he could care less. She was getting to be psycho. She was also getting loud.

Lucas tried covering his ears, but that didn't work. What would shut her up? He tried walking up to her and smacking her, but that only made her louder, and now she was screaming at him.

Lucas then got a plate and was about to hit her with it when Scar swiped it from his grasp. Lucas then turned his attention towards scar. He tried hitting him on the head, but he easily dodged. Why was he so fast? Then that one woozle came and jumped at his leg. Suddenly his leg felt like jello. He tried to accuse the thing of rabbies when he felt so weak. All around. Then the room started spinning. Lucas closed his eyes to calm himself down, and then he fell to the floor.

* * *

_Kevin_

Kevin was trying to sleep when he heard the door open. In came one of his fav and least favorite villain walk in along with Leanne and Lucas, who was knocked out. They set him on the bed next to him and started talking about something. He didn't really listen. He started falling asleep. First he rubbed a sore on his arm, damn wasps.

* * *

_September 13th, 2001_

Lucas sat by the rubble, looking up at the air, where his parent's workplace used to be. He had always hated the building, mainly cause he always hated the idea of getting stuck up there. In a very dark way, it was almost funny, because not only was his least favorite place destroyed as he always wanted, but his parents died because they were stuck in the burning building. The irony almost hit harder than when Lucas received the news of his parents.

Then a strange man came.

_July 18th, 2012_

Ferret was at his wife's funeral. He had just finished weeping when his friend told him he found out who the killer was. his name was Kevin. Then his friend introduced him to a man who knew how to get to Kevin.

* * *

A/n Crappy ending to the chapter, just posted to show I'm not dead yet, also the story me and Kegs were working on aint happening, sorry vrelly, mykklaw, ferret, and then Keg's friends. anyways next I'll update Big Brother


	9. happy birthday

A/N: Been awhile hasn't it. Just for your patience, I'll give you... the villain. Just throwing it out there, somebody already guessed it.

* * *

_Kevin_

Did he regret risking his life for a chick who nearly beat the crap out of him... it could've turned out worse so no.

Kevin finally opened one of his eyes. He saw he was in a white room. On the bed next to him was Lucas. He lifted his head, which hurt like crazy, to see Scar, Frollo, and Leanna also in the room.

Kevin nodded slightly to them. "How's it going?"

Leanne looked at him. "So you are alive. Death really is lousy at his job." Kevin gave a little chuckle, and then a groan in pain.

Scar noticed the groan. "Don't strain yourself, you're weak."

Kevin was about to insult the lion, but instead asked a question. "Why didn't you kill Simba while you still had the chance?" Scar sighed.

"I didn't have a problem with killing my brother because he ruined my life. Despite how annoying the little hairball was, he had done me no wrong other than take my kingdom. I have been called ruthless but I am not cold-blooded."

Leanne hugged Scar out of pity.

"So how's that goin for ya?"

Leanne stopped to glare at Kevin but quickly turned her glare towards Frollo when she noticed he was laughing.

Kevin also glared at Frollo. "Hey pervy, how's hell been goin for ya before ya came here?" Frollo stopped laughing. "That's right, even a man by the bible can sin more than an athiest. You have no right to laugh at anyone, you are none higher, in fact lower than the common crowd, even if you do have a great song. You are a perverted, old, hypocritical, delusional, sinning welp who couldn't even kill a baby."

Leanne, Scar, and Frollo all stared at Kevin. He just sighed and rested his head. "Taka, you aren't the worst villain that Disney has had to offer. At least you won for a little while. I'm gonna give credit where it's due and leave it at that. G'night." As Kevin rested, he heard a pair of feet move out of the room. Then he heard a girl's voice and a british voice talking. Well, at least he'd managed to make two of them not hate him. Then he drifted off into an uninterrupted sleep for about seven hours.

* * *

_Leanne _

Leanne had been assigned to gaurd over the two sick boys. Kevin had been sick for a day and a half now, while Lucas had just gotten sick from an apparent wasp sting. When Kevin woke up, she had not only been surprised, but also a little happy, especially when he said he didn't hate Scar anymore. She had slept on the ground with Taka that night because there weren't anymore beds.

As she slept, she was woken up by a voice. She couldn't help but overhear a conversation between the two ill victims.

"I think I'm going to die. I can't move any part of me without it hurting. At least I might be able to see my parents again."

"Don't talk like that. Lucas, we're going to make it through this. I know what it's like to lose loved ones."

"It's not that, but my life has gone downhill ever since then. I had a sister too, you know. Suicide unfortunately... My uncle sexually violated her... and then auctioned her off as a toy to his ass friends. I had to watch that! I had nowhere else to go, and I had to watch that! I had to watch my sister slit her wrists with shards of glass. She said she was tired. There was nothing I could do."

Leanne felt so sorry for this boy. He had never shown any emotion yet, so this was new.

"What's her name?"

"Lizzie. Today's her birthday, you know. I don't know what I would've got her."

"Well... what does she like?"

There was a pause. Leanne thought that maybe the question would be too painful for Lucas, but then he answered.

"I remember she always loved Dawes. Even when they weren't famous yet."

Leanne then heard something she never thought she'd hear. Kevin sang.

"_Like the memory of your mother's house,  
before you got too old.  
Like the feeling from a photograph,  
before it's meanings all got told._

_The words I say can be silver,  
but what's left to be said can be gold.  
So get to know me, once I go away._

_Maybe cause I come from, such an empty-hearted town._  
_Or maybe cause some love of mine, had really let me down._  
_But the only time I'm lonely, is when others are around._  
_I just never end up knowin what to say._

_If I wanted someone to clean me up,_  
_I'd find myself a maid._  
_If I wanted someone to spend my money,_  
_I wouldn't need to get paid._  
_If I wanted someone to understand me,_  
_I'd have so much more to say._  
_I want you,_  
_to make the daaayyyys,_  
_move easy."_

Leanne hadn't heard many singers, but she knew that Kevin was a great one. When she listened closely she could hear Lucas sobbing. Kegs sighed.

"Happy birthday Lizzie."

He said something else, but Leanne couldn't hear what it was. Then she heard Kevin start crying. Soon she found herself crying. It was almost impossible to go to sleep for anybody after that.

* * *

_Death_

Such sympathy for the fellow man. This rat... this subject, was... caring? The murderer, the man who had done such horrible things, cared about an outcast from nowhere. It would be hilarious, if the irony wasn't so obvious.

Kaylah rubbed her head. Which one to pick off now? The Disney characters were going off too quickly as it was, she had barely heard a single word from them. She was already torturing the precious rich girl and the orphan, and the assasin was getting a little interesting. That left homophobe, the rodent, or the fangirl. Choices, choices.

* * *

A/N Another short one again, I'm sorry. Read and review if you want and congradulations that one random guy for getting the murderer right. I'll probably update Big Brother next and it's good to be writing again.


	10. decisions

A/N: All I'm going to say is, that there is talk of a sequel, but I am going to need ideas, so until then, here's another chapter. Also tell me if you like where this is going or not. Also, get ready to have your minds blown, a Disney character is going to have a perspective.

* * *

_Kaylah_

After all of this, Kaylah was beginning to think the money wasn't worth it. Death had promised a large amount of money for her to help him with the mechanics of the building, but this! This was just disgusting. Kaylah had murdered before, sure, but it was always for a purpose. The most she had heard from this guy was that this was a test.

She felt nothing but sorrow for Lucas and the rest of them hadn't done anything wrong. Well the villains did, but Kaylah thought even this was harsh for the villains.

Kaylah also didn't like the other two who helped them out. One had apparently been working with Death ever since he was dragged to hell. Then the other, well they did a good job of acting around the other victims.

* * *

_Taka_

Scar woke up with a rather loud yawn. Surprisingly, it didn't disturb anyone.

Scar decided to start walking around, having nothing else to do. He walked past the room Zira, Gaston, Tabitha, and the two rats were sleeping in. Then Mulan, Belle, and Jasmine. Jafar, Hades, and Frollo in the room at the end of the hall. The three were awake and playing cards. Though he had never even played before he figured it was better than nothing and played as well.

Hades started dealing. "So, who do you guys think'll be the next to go? I got my money on either the mouthy girl or that one kid... whats his name, uh, Larry?"

"Lucas." Scar corrected him.

"Right, right. Well they got that sting or whatever it is. Hell I aint a doctor but I'd say they aint gonna make it too much longer. Can't imagine a worse kinda hell."

They all looked up. "Well except for the crap we went through."

They all nodded. Hades put in some chips. "Raise. It's weird though, cause I think I remember seeing something like that before, only there was a medicine for it."

Scar raised his eyebrows. "Really? What was it?"

Hades kept looking at his cards. "Hell, I can't remember." They all laid their cards down. Jafar and Frollo looked pissed. Hades looked over at Scar's cards and had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Looks like we're splitting the pot." Scar didn't even know what he had, but apparently he took half of the winnings while Hades took the other half.

Hades then snapped his fingers. "That's it, now I remember the meds. It was that stuff I gave to Hercules to turn him mortal. Apparently it also has an insane healing power to it. Whoulda thought."

Scar looked at his cards. "Do you have anymore of it?" Hades nodded.

"Do you think I could have some?"

Hades laughed. "Ya right. I just got my new vile and I'm using it on Zues when I get out of here."

Scar sighed heavily. "Do you actually think we're getting out of here?"

Hades chuckled. "Even if I get killed here I'll still end up back where I was."

Then that voice spoke. Scar deeply hated that voice.

_Hear me, little insignificant mice,  
I will do you a pleasure, something nice.  
I have the remedy to what diseases the two,  
but in return I shall collect one of you.  
Third floor, second door, the color is red,  
where you'll find nothing more, except for lead.  
If you really do care, and come seeking the meds,  
I'll put you to sleep on top of a bed._

* * *

_Tabitha_

After Death was done talking, everyone gathered in the dining hall, where Tabitha was surprised to see new food laid out. She cautiously tried some soup, and it didn't kill her. Most of them were starving she was sure, since they hadn't eaten since the night before when Ursula died.

Kevin left the room, carrying two bowls of soup for Olivia and Lucas. The rest of them conversed about what Death had said.

"So the antidote for those two is in the room on the third floor. Best bet someone will get killed if they go up there to get it. We probably shouldn't go." Scar said.

Tabitha didn't think that was right. "If we don't, then two people will die instead of one." It seemed like an argument was about to break out, until Leanne said, "Wait, where's Kevin?" Tabitha and Leanne seemed to know where he was at the same time because they both bolted to the third floor to find Kevin limping, about to open the red door.

Leanne tackled Kevin to the ground as the door swung open. Tabitha peaked inside, seeing a case with one vial of a pink liquid. "Guys, I'm going to go get it."

They both looked at her. "WHAT!" Before they could do anything to stop her, she bolted into the room, got the vial, and came back out. All three of them sighed in relief. Kevin got up and examined her.

"Did you feel anything hit you?" Tabitha shook her head.

Kevin sighed, not entirely feeling confident.

"What did you think you were doing Tabitha? You could've killed yourself!" Tabitha looked at him in shock. Did he really just say that?

"You know, you're a real hypocrite." Kevin rubbed his head. "I'm well aware of that fact." He said something else but Tabitha didn't hear it.

The threesome walked downstairs, got with everyone, and ate.

* * *

_Ferret_

It was great that Tabitha got the antidote. All three of them were all right and nobody had died since the Ursula incident. Ferret decided to go back to his room to sleep. Later that night, he was woken up by a familiar face.

"Good evening Ferret,  
I am sorry to disturb,  
but this is urgent."

Ferret got up with a groan. "V? Detective Vick? What are you doing here?"

"As much as I'd like,  
I cannot converse too much,  
for you need to choose."

Ferret rubbed his forehead in frustration. "What are you talking about?"

"Ferret, you must choose,  
either the boy or the girl,  
one is meeting Death."

Ferret got up. "Speak normal please I just got up for Martin's sake."

"If you do not choose,  
you shall not know about Ann,  
or her murderer."

Ferret looked at Vick intently. "Vick, you need to tell me what you know."

"Ferret, Ferret please,  
I told you to make the choice,  
the boy or the girl."

"What boy and what girl? Vick I'm begging you, please be more specific."

"It is Death's choices,  
the gas mistake and the cure,  
to get the info."

Ferret realized what Vick was telling him to do. He had to decide between Kevin and Tabitha. "Why?"

"Death has grown tiresome.  
They're going to die anyway,  
and now is the time."

Ferret then looked at Vick questioningly. "What if I refuse."

Vick took a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Ferret. Ferret stared at the picture for about fifteen minutes before sighing. "I have made my decision."

* * *

A/N: I have been busy lately, I've been getting more homework, me and Kegs both have jobs, (which is why he isn't updating) and to top it all off I write for fun, so if I'm tired I'm not going to write. It's no obligation. So here it is, and I am going to try to get more Disney character perspective. Why? Because this is labeled as Disney! Also I am thinking this story might get a sequel. Or maybe a prequel... Give me your thoughts. Also Vrel is Vick :) Goodnight and have a pleasant tomorrow

also I realize that there are plotholes like why didn't tabitha die when she went in the room, and my answer for that is Death didn't say immediately. I realize that might be a giveaway, but I also realize I'm not good with this consistency thing.


	11. goodbye and goodnight

THE FIRST REAL DEATH OF AN OC! Oh sorry, A/N: Yeah, sorry CPG, though she hasn't been around to see it. Anyway, writing this one because I won't be here during the weekend, and I'll try to get this story at least five more chapters before I go on vacation for about a week or two, so until then, I'll be working. Also warning, this chapter is sad, freaky, and a little violent. Viewer discrtion is advised.

* * *

_Death_

Death had a great mood as he strolled through the halls, over to the victim's room. He actually felt somewhat giddy. It had been too long since he had personally ended an experiment face to face. The joy he felt now could be compared to that of a nine-year old child waking up early on Christmas morning, wanting desperately to race down to the tree.

He waited by the door in the middle of the hall until Vick opened it from inside. He walked in, and saw the mustelid still awake, looking grim. The others were tied up. Death gave Vick a nod of approval. It was nice to have someone get the job done. Unlike Kaylah. She had been told to kill someone with the gas, and whoever got the medicine for the kids was supposed to get shot. Oh well, if you want to do something right, just kill it yourself.

He went over to the mustelid. "_Hello my woozle friend, how are you?" _The subject made no attempt to say anything. _"Should I tell them who is really killing tonight?" _Ferret looked at Death in shock. "It's you. I just am trying to find out who killed my wife, don't try to even think that her death is on my paws!" Death chuckled. "_It was not I who picked her. It is not I who said it would be her to die, I am just following your orders. Did you hear that everyone?" _Death looked at the frightened, sniveling whelps tied up. _"I am taking orders from the vermin you see in front of you." _

Ferret jumped on Death's shoulder. "You told me to pick. You were the one who made the choices, it's your fault." Death pushed Ferret off of him. "_Was it I who said lock up those two, for they are the new victims. No. Was it I who said let the girl get the medicine and risk her life instead of yours, no! So it is not my fault, little one, it is yours. It is everyone's really, everyone in this room, everyone in this house. I take only the blame of trying to eradicate the scum that plague this Earth, such as her, and such as many more. Though since you were so kind as to pick who dies next, I will give you the information you require. It seems as though a young boy by the name of, Kevin was it? Yes I believe so, he was there when your wife, your mate, your love, died. He even threw a poor man in the same dumpster as she the same night." _The mustelid lay there, with a look of shock on his face.

Death looked over at Vick. _"If you would, please, hand me the knife." _Vick gave his knife to Death. _"Thank you so much my trusting friend. Now Tabitha, you are going to get out of this beautiful mansion of mine. Would you like that?" _Death decided to give her one last lullaby.

_"Good night little one,  
sweet dreams go to you,  
you won't see the morning,  
it's sad but still true.  
Please just remember,  
your murderer's not I,  
but the little vermin on the bed,  
little one, say goodbye."_

* * *

_Gaston_

Gaston couldn't hide the horror on his face when he saw what happened next. He would've thrown up had there not been duck tape over his mouth. Even when he tried to look away and tune out the whimpering coming from Tabitha and the humming coming from Death, he ended up looking at an equally disgusting sight, Ferret. He had told Death to kill her! If he had gotten out of the ropes he might have gone for Ferret before Death.

Ferret had been rubbing his forehead before finally he got up. "I can't believe I picked the wrong one. If I would've just picked that f*cking son of a b*tch I would've actually done something good!" Gaston said some choice words for Ferret after that, thought they were muffled under the tape. Then Death finally got up from his work. _"Would anyone like the honor of finishing her, I've already left my mark." _As much as he didn't want to, he did look over, only to vomit in his own mouth. Not only was it unbearable, but she was still alive. Vick noticed the vomit in coming from the edges of the tape and ripped off Gaston's tape. After Gaston was done, he saw Vick take the knife and stab Tabitha right in the chest.

Gaston took this chance of no tape on his mouth and yelled. He didn't say anything, just yelled. Vick walked over to Gaston, picked him up with one hand, and was about to stab him, but Death held his arm back. _"It's not part of the test." _Vick nodded. Gaston fell to the floor hard, and barely saw the two and Ferret go through a wall, or so he thought. The rest went black.

* * *

When the others got there, they had seen what had happened. They untied the three villains and looked at what was left of Tabitha. The most gruesome thing about what Death had done was carve a skull all over Tabitha's face. They would later find out, that this would be the calling card, of death.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a little to gruesome for me to have fun writing it. I wrote this so Death would come off as more of a crazy man than the regular scholar/crazy, and more of a sadistic/scholar/crazy. I am sorry if you did not like the fact that this whole chapter was just a goery death, but oh well. Next few chapters probably won't be as dark.


	12. punnishment

A/n: HEY I'M STILL ALIVE! Here's the next chapter that was supposed to be here about a month ago. Also I just realized that there really hasn't been a clear-cut time on when everyone got to here and how long they've been here, so let's just say for the second one it's been about a week or two. Enjoy.

* * *

_Kaylah_

Kaylah couldn't sleep one night as it was bad weather outside. She decided to get up and roam the areas where the victims couldn't go. She ultimately found herself by a restricted room. She quickly checked a device on her arm that showed all of the cameras in the building. Death was looking at computer screens and Vick was sleeping soundly.

Kaylah entered the room to see it was just filled with cabinets. She wondered what the big deal was. She was about to go back, but curiosity looked towards what was in the cabinets.

Slowly, she went to the closest one and looked in. All it had were boring colored files. Nothing really interesting to look at. That is until she noticed that there was red ink all oveer the top of a few of them.

"Might as well." She said to herself as she grabbed it out of the cabbinet.

She opened it and read what was inside.

_From October to late December,  
the year now a blur gone by,  
I can look up at the clouds and laugh ,  
as I see see a search plane in the sky._

_Yes, another expirement done and gone,  
and yet another satisfied ending.  
I do need to send a gift for Vick,  
for all of the subjects he's sending._

_As for this pack of buffoons,_  
_it's the same._  
_Not one a surprise,_  
_and they turn out lame._

_The first one to go was a beautiful rose,  
whose color was viewed mostly from itself.  
So it's ending, in irony, arose  
when a broken mirror fell from a shelf._

_Hysteria visited the house and I gave them,  
a sweet bit of information,  
all this got from my new mice,  
was a cry of desperation._

_"Let us go or we'll break you, and bash your brains in."  
said he without any brain.  
__It was this that made me think it wouldn't hurt,  
if I broke his skull again and again._

_The third a loving father,  
fell from the roof to his doom.  
The next a cold business man,  
whose body did go boom._

_Then my forever constant,  
the little vial of joy,  
was injected, yes injected,  
into a ten year boy._

_He lay on his bed sobbing,  
next to his his mother dear,  
oh the sound must have been heart-throbbing,  
so I cut off both her ears._

_The boy, one night, was able to walk,_  
_and went to his mother and said,_  
_"Though you cannot hear me,_  
_I shall say when you are dead."_

_The mother, seeing her boy upright,  
let out a joy-filled shriek.  
That suddenly dimmed down,  
as everything went bleak._

_"Dead."_

Kaylah put the file down. It... disturbed her. She had been told by Death that everyone that came in had done some sort of crime. She could _kind of _believe that maybe a thirteen year old could be in here, but not a ten year old and his mother. She was about to read on when she heard a cough near the door.

"Ms. Kaylah, the rules are not below you.  
Now you have me to answer to."

* * *

_Hades_

Hades had been sleeply rather well despite the circumstances. He had to go to a different room, mainly because Jaffy snored too loud while he slept. That is until the voice came back.

_"Hello little ones,  
I'm sorry to wake you from your slumber.  
I just thought maybe,  
you'd like to get back one of your number._

_Inside one of three doors you'll see  
someone you may have seen before.  
Or maybe you'll die,  
it all depends on the door."_

'Yay' Hades thought inwardly. We get to go get another person killed. He knew he wasn't going. Then he heard walking going around outside of his door. He yawned and got off of his bed. He walked to te door to find he couldn't open it.

"Hey! Who's holdin the door closed out there."

Then he heard pounding coming from the room next to his. 'What in the name of tarturas is going on?' he thought as he pounded on his door.

Then he heard arguing going on from outside in the hallway.

"HELLO!" Great. He went back to his bed and sat, looking for a way out of the room. Then he heard the sound of a door swinging open. He looked to see his door still closed. Then he heard a beeping sound.

_Beep!_

_Beeeeep!_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee-_

'Oh crap'

The bed then grew spikes from the mattress and closed around him.

* * *

_Death_

Well it looked like the greek died. Yet another box checked off. He needed to record this.

Then he wondered what to do with Kaylah. She had been successfully placed back into the expirement. What to do with her.

He decided to let the variable decide her fate. He's been good at hiding the fact that he's been helping with these, he's deserved the right to end or save this life.

* * *

A/N: Short... yes. Pacing... crap. Why finish there... I really needed to update to show I wasn't dead. I planned on writing this thing back in December. I needed to get this thing out. I've had a lot of stuff going on so I didn't find the time to get this done. Please don't hate this too much. C ya.


	13. hellish discussions

A/N: Weeeeeeeeeelll, just got time today to write, so let's see if I can finish the chapter by the end of today. Nope, never mind, it's a week later.

* * *

_Death_

Somewhere in the outskirts of a Nebraska field, there was a small house. There lived a man, his wife, and their three children. One glance, and you'd see a regular family. Give it a second look, and you could already see the chaos.

The man, at age 43, was a fat, balding brute. His breath never ceased to smell of alcohol. He wasn't happily married, he wasn't a loving father, and he was the farthest thing from compassion to any individual.

The wife was a medium-sized 39-year-old. She was always out of the house, most of the time at clubs or bars, and always carrying a bag of marijuana with her. She had many "gentleman callers" in her time, and even ten years ago she would have loved to divorce her abusive husband and go with another man. Unfortunately, he would never agree to a divorce, and would hit her anytime she brought it up.

The first child was a girl, who, (at the age of 10), had already picked up some of her mother's habits. By the age of fourteen she was a full-blown addict who had already lost her virginity, and by the age of sixteen she was the community slut.

The second child was a boy, he wasn't the man's child though, so he was treated the harshest. He, (unlike the rest of his family), liked the idea of being more than a file creature, and decided to study the world. He usually did various tests with the animals his dad would trap.

Then the last was a little boy. He only made it to three.

It was on July 4th, 1999...

'_NO!' _

He shook his head violently, trying desperately to get rid of the thought. He needed to get on with the task at hand. It was time to make one final test before taking his month-long break. Yet another constant to the experiment.

* * *

_Leanne_

Gaston and Kevin had finally gotten the other two doors open. Inside the first room there was a painting on the wall of a skull, and in the second there was the corpse of the greek god of death.

"Poor guy." Leanne heard Mykklaw say.

"Wait," Leanne asked, "how can he die if he's a god?"

Kevin looked like he was thinking hard, then spoke.

"Well, I'd think it makes about as much sense as when all of the villains, and you, came from hell."

Leanne felt a little defensive. "Hey, I didn't come from hell. I just saw all of the villains and thought I'd tag along."

"So where did you see the villains if they came directly from hell?"

Leanne now felt curious. How did he know they came straight from hell?

"How do you know that?"

"It just looked that way. So, you were previously in hell?"

"Well... yeah."

Most of the people in the room looked a little surprised. Leanne felt a mixture of embarrassment, and nervousness for how people might see her now. Kevin nodded.

"Nothing to be ashamed o- ok maybe it is, but it happens to a lot of people. Some just weren't the type to do good in life."

Olivia (who, along with Lucas had made a full recovery thanks to the medicine) gasped a little.

"How could you say that! Hell is for the worst people imaginable, hell is for people like Hitler and Bin Laden, it's where the devil lives. Shouldn't we be worried that _she _went there?"

Kevin smiled. "Doesn't mean anything."

Olivia looked like she was ready to explode.

"WHAT! HOW COULD THAT NOT MEAN ANYTHING!"

Kevin held his hand up.

"I meant it doesn't mean anything to us. I mean, half of us came from hell, and from the way death put it, the rest of us deserve to be there."

Olivia walked up and was about to slap Kevin, when he stopped her slap and slapped her.

Olivia now looked like she was ready to cry. She ran out of the room.

Leanne was stunned, and she was sure mostly everyone around her was too.

Kevin sighed. "Can someone go calm her down, I don't feel like it."

Mykklaw, Lucas, and Zira left.

Scar yawned. Leanne felt herself get a little tired as well. The two of them walked back to their room.

* * *

_Olivia_

_HOW DARE HE! He had a point. NO HE DIDN'T! Well... SHUT UP!_

_Olivia kept having thoughts about what pasty face had said. "I am not going to hell, I haven't done anything wrong."_

_Yes you have, you ended that one girl's life. _

_NO! I... SHE DESERVED IT!_

_She deserved not to be tortured by you._

_I DIDN'T TORTURE HER!_

_Yes, you did. You forced her to end her existence._

_THAT'S NOT TRUE._

_Just because your father bribed the officials to say that doesn't make reality bend to it._

_THAT WON'T MAKE ME GO TO HELL!_

_Yes, yes it will. You deserve to go there, and you know it. You didn't feel any empathy, you enjoyed the sweet taste of power over someone who let themself be tortured and insulted._

_Y...Yes._

_She was insecure, so you needed to destroy her before she could truly be someone._

_Yes._

_She was weak, so you got rid of the weak. There was no need for her, so you disposed of the trash._

_YES._

_You enjoyed it too._

_YES!_

"Heh, hahahahahahah HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

Olivia fell to the floor, twitching.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to hurry up and get this update done. I started this thing last week and wanted to get it done then, but I kept getting busy. So.. enjoy :)

Also give a shout out in a review if you want a certain person's POV in the next chapter.


	14. the cost of saving a life

A/N: Been awhile for this one too. Hooray for updating I guess. Or as my brother would put it, YAYS! Well here's the next chapter with Ferret, Kevin, and Lucas. :)

Chapter After will probably be Kaylah, Scar, and either Zira or Leanne (I like Leanne's character, but I want to get in more disney characters)

Also to the guest *cough Ferret cough*, I never intended it to be a who done it, more of a "who'll survive it". If the description says other wise I'll change it.

* * *

_Ferret_

Ferret had been held in a room for some time after seeing Tabatha get killed. He had surveyed the room. It had a bed, a window, and a tv that showed different parts of the house. Or at least it had, before Ferret saw Kevin on the tv and he smashed it. The door to the room was locked from the outside.

"Why must the one who deserves to die live? He's the one that needs to die! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him, I'd be back home with my wife, maybe we could've had a family later or, SHIT!"

Ferret kept talking to himself as he paced the room. He did so until his door opened. Vick entered, the same blank expression on his face as always as he laid a knife and two pictures down beside the mustelid.

"Ferret, he must die.  
You know what he did to her,  
take revenge for Anne."

Vick walked to the door and stood there, looking at Ferret. Ferret cautiously picked up the two pictures. One was of Ferret and Annabelle... _oh God she was so beautiful_. _She was like an angel_. Ferret felt tears welling up in his eyes as he hugged the picture.

Then he looked at the second picture. It showed Kevin, a gun in his hand and a smile on his pale face. Ferret stared at the picture, as if analyzing every detail. He took the knife and shoved it through the picture and started ripping it into millions of pieces. Vick nodded and made a motion for Ferret to follow.

_Yes. Kevin must die. Don't worry Annie, I'll get that BASTARD for ya!_

* * *

_Lucas_

Lucas, at that moment, was going over to comfort Olivia. It was one of the last things he wanted to do, but who knows. Maybe she'll be a little nicer after they show kindness-

Lucas stared at the girl twitching on the floor. He and Zira immediately went to help her as Kaylah went for help. Lucas checked Olivia for any injuries as Zira lifted her to put her on a bed.

As soon as she was put on the bed, Lucas swore he heard giggling coming from her. He was about to ask Olivia if she was alright, but then everyone else came in.

Kevin went over to her and knelt beside her. Lucas heard something coming from Olivia, but he couldn't tell what it was. Then in the time it took to blink, Olivia pulled out a knife and slashed Kevin with it. He stumbled backwards, and Olivia didn't waste any time getting up off of the bed and running to stab Kevin.

_NO! NOT KEVIN!_

Lucas was the only one who could react in time. He threw himself at Olivia with all his strength. She was caught by surprise and they both fell to the ground. She, however, was not stunned, and implanted the knife right into Lucas's chest.

Lucas's vision started to go blurry, and the last image he was able to see was Olivia, laughing at his face.

Then he started to see two people, they looked very much like him, and then he saw his sister standing by them. There was light all around as he went towards them.

* * *

_Kevin_

Kevin chest held a blazing pain. Not only because of the cut that Olivia had given him, but because he had, in a way, murdered Lucas. It was his comment that drove Olivia crazy, and if he hadn't went beside Olivia, she wouldn't have attacked him, and Lucas wouldn't have tried to save him.

_Damnit Lucas, why the hell did you have to save me? Why? You had a life to live. You could've gotten out of here, you could've searched for a better family. Why the hell did you save me?_

Everyone decided to give him a grave next to everyone else's who died. Kevin decided to say a few words.

"He was a child. He had a life to live, and it ended today. He didn't deserve it. He never had a family, his sister died, and he was usually mistreated. I don't know why he was here, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Unlike you."

Everyone turned to see Ferret standing by the door with a knife in his hand.

"Everyone but Kevin get out."

Most complied right away. Others stayed until Kevin shoved them aside.

"Nobody else is going to die because of me."

Ferret nodded. "Damn right you are. You're going to hell where you belong."

Ferret lunged at him. Kevin dodged and ran out the door, up the stairs, and to the balcony, with Ferret in hot pursuit.

Kevin nearly ran over the railing, looking down at the 50 foot drop. He then looked back to see Ferret inching his way closer with the knife. Kevin sighed. He stood on the railing. He turned around to face Ferret.

"Ferret, what are you planning on doing... after my death?"

Ferret suddenly lost his murderous grin. "I'm going to help protect these people in here. I'm going to make sure nobody else dies by the hands of Death... or you!"

Kevin nodded. "Good. Make sure they're all alright. Tell them all I said sorry. Also if you could... could you put something nice on Lucas's grave. I was going to do that until..."

Ferret looked at Kevin for a long time.

"Yes."

After that was said, Kevin finally saw the people sneaking up behind Ferret, Scar looking like he was about to snap Ferret's neck.

Kevin waved. "Goodbye everyone, don't go killing each other alright." Kevin then jumed off of the railing and down to the ground below.

_I'm a murderer. I deserve this. I'm doing this for them. I'm sorry Tabatha. I'm sorry Olivia. I'm sorry Lucas. I'm sorry Ferret. I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry..._

* * *

And that's all folks. I'll try to update quicker and all, but I just keep losing my feel for this story (which sucks because it's my most popular story).

Oh well, thanks for reading and review as always.


End file.
